Papilon Solutions PMC
Papilon Solutions, PMC is a Private Military Company hailing from South America. They are well known as skilled jungle fighters, with almost all Contractors going through supplementary combat courses to bring them all to a set level of performance. Despite their public appearance, their inner workings are shrouded in mystery. History Founding (2006) Papilon Security was founded in 2006 by unknown benefactors as'' Papilon Security Consultants'', starting out as a small office in Brazil. They started with Private Security work, such as asset protection, to make a name for themselves. 2007-2012 Through their successful contracts, Papilon Security slowly started growing and expanding. They began to purchase ex-military vehicles, and slowly started opening up to Military contracts. One such contract, on behalf of the Brazilian government, had a team of Papilon contractors track down and eliminate a criminal group in the forests. This is the first known recording of Papilon's contractors fighting on what they consider their "home turf" - and the incident that would highlight their speciality as avid guerilla fighters. Papilon continued to expand, changing names to Papilon Solutions, PMC in 2011. Global Espionage War, 2012-2014 In late 2012, Papilon Solutions announced that they had signed a military contract with The Tchvonian People's Republic of Tchvonia - Papilon Contractors would assist in combat operations overseas, and provide security in the mainland. Despite this contract, Papilon has stated that they are ultimately "neutral until fired upon" - even those counted as enemies of the Republic will only be fired upon by Contractors if the situation demands it. As part of the contract, 600 contractors have been assigned to positions in the TPA - 150 now assist and train the Republic's Liberian Legionnares, 150 had been assigned to the Saudi Arabia Conflict, and 300 have been assigned to Interior duties within the republic. Roughly 400 vehicles accompany these contractors. As of the Saudi Arabian Ceasefire, 150 Contractors and 60 vehicles assigned to the conflict have been returned from duty. This left 450 contractors and roughly 340 vehicles assigned to positions in the TPA. Global Espionage War, 2015 After months of apparent inactivity and a lack of change in the status quo, a sudden announcement by Operational Commander Simon van der Linde detailed changes to the contract Papilon Solutions has with the Tchvonian People's Republic of Tchvonia. As part of the change, roughly 300 contractors and vehicles have left Tchvonian soil. Further details of Papilon's contract and their postings, as well as a second contract announced by the Operational Commander, have yet to be detailed. Global Espionage War, 2016 Papilon's contract with Tchvonia ended proper upon the conclusion of Operation Red Winter, with all contractors and materiel evacuated from Moscow and returning to regional HQs in South America and Europe. The second contract announced by the Operational Commander was announced to have fallen through alongside the announcement of Papilon leaving Tchvonian soil entirely, and Papilon has not currently announced any new contracts with Tchvonia or otherwise. Global Espionage War, 2017 TBD - SOONER OR LATER Divisions & Units Contractors Papilon's backbone is their contractors. Hailing from across the world, all Papilon contractors, former military or not, are trained in a vigorous 8 month regimen to build up their skills in jungle fighting, as well as more conventional forms of combat. Other training regimens, such as close protection, are also emphasized, with courses available each year should contractors wish to refresh themselves or learn new skills. Contractors are generally rotated between the various positions bi-yearly, to help rotate new contractors in and give old contractors a chance to do something else. It is not uncommon for veteran contractors, however, to choose to stay within one specific area, if they feel they are best suited to that role. Contractors have relatively free reign in selecting their personal weapons - Papilon has an armoury of M4A1 Carbines and AK-74 Assault Rifles for all contractors to use, but in the field, contractors have been seen with weapons ranging from the G36C to RPK-74s. The only weapons that are not readily seen in Papilon hands are larger explosive weapons, though RPG-7s have been used in the past to destroy opposition armoured elements. Papilon Solutions Military Contracting The main branch of Papilon, specializing in military and paramilitary contracts. Specializing primarily in special operations, deniable ops and guerilla warfare, the Military Contracting wing (often referred to simply as Papilon Solutions) is the most profitable of Papilon's divisions. Typically, Contractors assigned to the Military Contracting wing are supplied with BDUs or regional equivalents, in old no longer used patterns, flat colours, or commerical patterns. They wear no insignia, with their only distinguishing feature to the trained eye being the way they operate together. On occasion, however, truly deniable forces are needed. In these cases, Papilon contractors will readily assume the uniforms of local forces, often acting under the guise of local special forces. This makes it hard to pinpoint if Papilon has truly been involved in many cases, unless undeniable evidence of their involvement is found. Papilon Corporate Security The "civilian" branch of Papilon, Papilon Corporate Security handles corporate, private, and personal security contracts. They have a subdivision, Papilon Nuclear Security, which specifically handles security of Nuclear Power Plants and other such facilities. Contractors assigned to the Corporate Security wing most typically wear Papilon-branded uniforms, a distinctive black and white ensemble with red accenting. Those not required in uniform (such as bodyguards) often wear red or ID badges to identify themselves. Quick Reaction Units wear full black uniforms with red accenting, and are typically stationed at advantageous positions near to the primary contract location. Papilon Security Forces A recent initiative, Papilon Security Forces is a paramilitary gendarme style wing, handling militarized security and militarized police duties and often supplementing the Military wing. The major distinctive force within the Security Forces is the Peacekeepers (known as PKs for short), who wear distinctive dark blue uniforms with red accenting and visible Security Forces insignia. Papilon_Contractors_Military.jpg|Typical Contractors as assigned to Military Contracting. Papilon_Contractors_Military_Winter.jpg|Military Contracting Contractors wearing gear suited to Tchvonian winters. Papilon_Contractors_Maritime.jpg|Contractors assigned to Maritime duties. Papilon_Contractors_Uniform.jpg|Contractors assigned to Corporate Security, wearing the distinctive uniform. Papilon_Contractors_PK.jpg|Security Forces Contractors in Peackeeper uniforms. Aircraft Papilon Solutions is known to have a fleet of advanced transport helicopters. The helicopters have not clearly been identified nor named as of yet. Papilon also has access to two Hind platform helicopters and a multitude of military cargo transport planes. Ground Vehicles Until October 2017, standard ground vehicles for Papilon Solutions were ex-military HMMWVs, typically in OD or Tan paint. They served as transports and patrol vehicles, as well as smaller cargo vehicles. They are now being phased out in favour of the Iveco LMV platform. Larger cargo is typically handled by a variety of military cargo trucks. A small fleet of ex-USSR vehicles is also known to be operated by Papilon within Europe, though they too are likely to be replaced in their entirity by the LMV platform over time. Category:Factions Category:Active Factions Category:Papilon Solutions Category:V3 Factions Category:V4 Factions Category:V5 Factions Category:V6 Factions Category:V7 Factions